


Better Than Dreams

by Tarlan



Series: Against Such Mighty Dreams [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Community: mcsheplets, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments after stepping through the Astria Porta into Atlantis, John and Rodney find they are no longer alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Too many challenges and too little time, so I'm going to go for a bigger challenge and try to integrate these FOUR challenges into one story! Written for:  
>  **mmom** Day 29  
>  **mcsheplets** Prompt: #150 Compromise  
>  **ancientctybingo** Prompt: Out of time  
>  **trope_bingo** Prompt: au: daemons
> 
>  **Part of a series of gifts for the wonderful** **raphe1**

John pulled his sword from its sheath as they stepped out into a room back lit by the Astria Porta behind them. Lights began to flick on all around them, and as they stepped forward the light began to illuminate the path before them. Dropping their heavy packs on the floor at the base, they climbed a majestic staircase, caught in awe with every step as the light shone from within in a deep azure blue. Finally, when they reached the top, they turned as one and stood overlooking the great chamber.

"Is this Atlantis?" John asked, but all Rodney could do was shrug.

All of the ancient texts had told stories of the city, and most certainly, the beautiful room laying before them could have come from one of those few descriptions of the lost city. Turning back, Rodney moved to the bulky shapes covered in a cloth made of a material that he had never seen before in all his life. It was exquisite, draping like pure silk and yet it clung to the furnishings beneath it. A small tug seemed to release whatever magic held it fast, and the cloth flowed to the floor, revealing strange apparatus that lit with the same azure blue as John laid a hand upon its surface. A panel of light burst forth behind, and Rodney looked on in wonder as ancient text scrolled across its vertical surface. When he reached out to touch it, his hand passed through as if through an open window. He grinned at John before turning his attention back to the ancient text, reading it with some difficulty as not all of the words were familiar to him despite his long years of study.

"Well?" John waited as Rodney traced a line.

"It speaks of imminent danger. Of shields failing against the might of... Mareas Lantea?"

"Battle shields?"

"We should go back," Rodney stated, but as they reached the top of the great staircase, the strange water of the Astria Porta rippled and a man stepped through. He paused for a moment before glancing over his shoulder and moving aside. Another figure stepped through behind him, and then another and another until there was a steady stream of people, their backs ladened with as much as they could carry while others pushed carts loaded with goods, many with their daemons by their side. They moved quickly away from the Astria Porta to allow others to come through behind them.

The first man - stocky and dark of hair - looked up, straightening when he saw John and Rodney. He drew his sword but laid it down on the ground, opening his arms wide as he slowly walked up the stairs towards them.

"My name is Evan Lorne and we mean you no harm."

"Where did you...? Where did all this come from?" John demanded, because it had taken hours for him and Rodney to climb down inside the mountain to the strange metal and rock room holding the Astria Porta.

"We've been waiting... hoping for the doorway to open. These past months since the purge, we've lived within the tunnels in the mountain, staying hidden from view. Praying for this day to come home."

"How many of you are there?" Rodney asked, because the books say the doorway will only open for thirty-eight minutes.

"Around two hundred men, women and children."

About a third of that number had already come through, and Rodney tried to gauge how much time had already passed since they opened the Astria Porta. He realized it would be a close call for all of Lorne's people to make it through in time, afraid for what would happen to those caught crossing the threshold when the door closed.

"John, we must hurry them! There is not much time for so many."

Concerned, John raced down the stairs accompanied by Lorne and Rodney, and as each person crossed the threshold, they grabbed at them and their goods, moving them quickly aside for the next. People were crowding the chamber now so Lorne and others gently herded them into the corridors beyond the chamber to make more room as those still coming through bunched closer together, eyes fearful. If only one should fall then the ones behind might be lost for Rodney had seen how much of the golden light in the large crystal had faded when the Astria Porta opened. It would not have enough light to open the doorway a second time.

"Hurry," Rodney urged as he used his strength to pull at the carts, grateful when others joined him; all of them working together. He noticed that the numbers were beginning to thin, panting hard from the fear and exertion as one last person stepped through followed by no others. Looking down, Rodney saw that the final few had come through with many ropes trailing behind them, and they began to pull hard. Dumb animals came through. Sheep and goats, several cows and three horses. The Astria Porta closed suddenly, and the men fell backwards as the remaining ropes parted as if cut with a sharp ax.

The silence was broken by the cry of a goat and a wail from a baby. Suddenly everyone was talking at once, joyous and triumphant, and Rodney accepted a few slaps on his back, smiling in relief with them until he remembered the dire warning on the panel of light above. Lorne came over and the smile fell from his handsome face when he saw Rodney.

"Mareas Lantea," Rodney murmured as the city shuddered beneath their feet.

A small child pushed through the mass of bodies towards Lorne. "Evan! Come and see the water."

"Mareas," Rodney breathed softly. "Sea. Ocean." He looked to John. "The legend has it that Atlantis-."

"Is the lost city that sank into the ocean," John finished, and together then raced after Lorne and the child, reaching a corridor where a great window looked out upon the towers and spires of the lost city.

"There," the child pointed, and Rodney watched as a small explosion like cannon fire cause bubbles to rippled upwards. They were underwater, protected by a magical shield that was slowly collapsing, drawing ever smaller towards them.

"Rodney?"

"Maybe one of those strange instruments above has the key."

John nodded his agreement and they raced back into the chamber and up the staircase. This time Lorne followed them, and he watched anxiously with John as Rodney read aloud the symbols.

"What of this?" 

One of Lorne's men touched a panel and a strange sparkle of light erupted across the face of the Astria Porta but Rodney reached over quickly and touched the panel again, having seen the Ancient numbers on the window screen drop quickly. He knew that couldn't be a good thing especially as another shudder moved through the city.

"What do we do? Do we swim to the surface?" Lorne asked.

Rodney gave him a scathing look because he knew just by looking through the window that they were too far beneath the surface. The weight of the water outside would likely crush them as easily as it imploded the small tower that was now outside of the shield.

"Not unless you want to wear your lungs on the outside of your body," he retorted.

John winced. "I guess that's a no, then."

"Then what do we-?"

"Nothing," Rodney stated. "If I'm reading this correct then the city will rise if the shield shrinks much further."

"And if you're wrong, we'll all be crushed," Lorne stated harshly.

Rodney raised his chin in defiance. "I'm not wrong."

Lorne stared hard at Rodney, but then nodded.

The next shudder running through the city grew stronger instead of tapering off, and several jolts scattered belongings and threw people off their feet to tumble to the marble floor. John made his way to the balcony.

"Everyone get down, and brace yourself," he yelled out before dropping down and dragging Rodney with him. 

Lorne and several of his people dropped down next to them, and they held on to each other as the city began to move upwards. Suddenly, sunlight was streaming through the windows, bathing the interior is green, orange, blue and gold as it streamed through the stained glass. Like a cork bobbing to the surface, the city rolled for a moment before settling. John was first on his feet, pulling Rodney up before heading towards the light. As he approached, the wall of strange metal and stained glass opened, and fresh, clean air swept into the chamber.

Cautiously, he stepped out onto a balcony and Rodney followed him to the waist high barrier, any fear of heights forgotten as he looked out from what had to be the tallest tower across the great vista of the city and ocean before him. Other were crowding out behind them, and when John turned and pulled him into his arms, Rodney hugged him back just as tightly.

****

With night fast approaching, Lorne seemed to realize that the only person who could understand the strange city was Rodney, and the only person who could open any door effortlessly was John. Both Lorne and Rodney seemed to be able to open doors but only by concentrating.

It was Rodney who first seemed to notice that Lorne appeared to have no daemon.

"So? I haven't seen your daemon."

John kicked him on the shin and cast a quick glare at him, but his eyes narrowed when he saw the flicker of fear cross Lorne's face. He decided to go with his instincts.

"So how many of you don't have a daemon?"

Lorne looked alarmed, eyes automatically going to the dark-haired man who had activated the sparkling shield over the Astria Porta, and John knew he had stumbled upon on a big secret. When Lorne drew himself up, eyes hardening, John had his answer and continued before Lorne could utter a word.

"I thought I didn't have a daemon. All my life I felt like an outsider, with just one friend who turned out to be not so imaginary."

Lorne looked confused.

"Rodney is my daemon, and I am his."

It was unheard of for a human to be the daemon of another, or so John thought, but he saw Lorne's eyes widen in awe. John's willingness to share his secret had eased the strain between them, it seemed, and Lorne bowed more deeply to both of them.

"It was written that star-crossed lovers would lead us to the great city and beyond."

John saw Rodney frown and spoke up first. "And you have no daemon... at all?"

"If you have no daemon, then you have no soul," Lorne whispered, and John could read the pain behind his eyes as he recited those words.

They had become all too familiar to him over the course of his childhood, and even into adulthood, and he suspected Lorne had suffered the same humiliation too. He saw Lorne look out across the crowd below, and understood what had brought this strange group of people together. Although he could see some daemons curled up near their owners, many others appeared to have no daemon companion. John realized that they must have slowly found each other, hiding away from the rest of the humans on this world out of fear. John wondered at those among them with daemons, and why they would choose to become outcast with the others.

"Exactly how long have you been leading these-?"

"One month." Lorne sighed. "Since the purge. The village was attacked by men who feared those with no soul. These people are all that survived." Lorne straightened. "It is not a role I took on with pleasure."

Rodney stepped up to Lorne and studied him carefully. From his pocket he pulled out a small circular object and handed it to Lorne.

"Think ON."

Lorne narrowed his eyes in confusion but sighed and did as ordered. His eyes widened as the orb began to glow. It grew dark as soon as Rodney handed it to one of Lorne's people, a woman with a daemon seated by her side. Rodney took it off her and handed it to the one who had raised the shield across the Astria Porta, and John noticed that this man appeared to have no daemon. The object glowed as the man concentrated. After several more people handled the orb, John saw the pattern emerging. All those who could control the strange glowing orb had no daemon, but the object went dark in the hands of those with a daemon.

When Rodney handed it to John, its glow intensified far beyond all others.

Lorne acknowledged this, bowing his head. "The great city has spoken. Atlantis is yours, and I bow to your command. We shall leave if you order-."

"How about we reach a compromise?" John interrupted. "We all stay."

"And you will lead?"

"I'm a mercenary for hire. I can lead men into battle. I can defend the city and the people in it, but I'm not cut out to be a diplomat."

Lorne turned to Rodney. "You are a scientist and a man of letters." He smiled. "How about another compromise," Lorne stated as Rodney turned a horrified look in John's direction. "You lead jointly."

A warm feeling swept through John, and he knew part of it came from the soul deep bond he shared with Rodney but another part came from the city itself, calling to his soul and Rodney's.

****

Their first task was to find places for everyone to sleep, and Atlantis seemed to answer Rodney's request, displaying corridors several levels below that were filled with rooms. It took hours to settle everyone, and only then did Rodney think of he and John. He was surprised when Atlantis showed him another corridor, slightly apart from the others. As they moved towards the first door, it remained closed, but the next door along opened. Curious, they looked inside, finding a spacious room with a bed large enough for two people to share in comfort. It contained all the comforts they needed, and the room led out onto a wide balcony that swept at least fifteen feet in both directions, following the contours of the tower.

"It's perfect."

At John's request, Lorne posted sentries in the great chamber holding the Astria Porta, though he had a strong feeling that Atlantis would warn them of any danger. For now, the city was growing quiet as the exhausted people settled into their new home, and John wandered back through the silent corridors, feeling the warmth of the city surrounding him.

When he reached the chambers he would share with Rodney, John smiled as the door to the inner bed chamber slid open to reveal Rodney lying back against the strangely comfortable bed. Bed covers provided by their new people lay bunched at his feet. One hand was teasing playfully at a taut nipple while the other was curled around his hard cock. He gave John that now familiar, crooked smile, eyelids fluttering as he stroked himself shamelessly.

John discarded his clothing swiftly and climbed onto the bed on his knees, straddling Rodney's lower legs and making no attempt to touch him otherwise. Instead he watched avidly as Rodney continued to thrust into his own hand, seeing the small twist on each upward stroke that drove John wild when Rodney performed it on him. He touched himself, thumb caressing the head in that sensitive place, teeth worrying at his lower lip as Rodney's breath began to hitch, knowing his lover and soulmate was close.

He felt the moment when Rodney fell over the edge into pure ecstasy, his own release rippling through him simultaneously as the soul bond intensified between them, his essence splattering over the man lying beneath him, mingling with Rodney's.

John stretched out beside Rodney and kissed him sweetly, sighing in contentment as the city sang in his blood.

They had found Atlantis, and they had finally found a place to call home.

END


End file.
